Ultimate Revenge
by Dark13Rozen
Summary: After the fall of Barasuishou and Enju in the fake Alice Game, Shinku, Suiseiseki, Kanaria, Jun and Nori had discovered and executed an alternative to reviving Hinaichigo and Souseiseki. Peaceful times have returned and everyone's lives have returned to normal...but not for long. As the disappearances occur and strange events unfold they discover that someone is out for revenge!
1. The New Nightmare Begins

_**This is my very first story on this site and well ever for anything besides little stories here and there for myself and what I wrote in school or for work. I very much welcome, enjoy and thank everyone ahead of time for any reviews, ideas, pm's, and criticism. Just keep everything clean and on a respectable level. Keep in mind that I am by no means an expert but I really enjoy writing and I find it a perfect way to get out what's in my imagination and this is for fun plus I wanted to see how well I could do. Rozen Maiden is one of my top favorite anime of all time.  
**_

* * *

"Jun, open the door for me".

Those were the first words Jun heard that morning as he was awakened by the grumbling of a certain doll. Jun glanced over at his bedroom door to find Shinku reaching for the handle and on her tip-toes. It wasn't like Shinku to ask for Jun's help opening the door since she started using her cane. She hadn't had to ask for help opening the door for quite sometime now.

"What are you doing, Shinku?" Jun asked.

"Never you mind, just come and open this door for me" Shinku struggled in aggravation, still reaching for the door handle. Shinku was obviously in a hurry to get out of the room for some reason. Jun sat up in his bed letting a great big yawn as he sleepily stood up and fumbled towards the door.

"Okay, there, are you happy now?" Jun sarcastically remarked as he turned the handle releasing Shinku from the room in a rage. "I wonder what's gotten into her?" he thought to himself as he prepared to head downstairs to breakfast. Jun could smell the delicious food that Nori was preparing.

Suddenly Shinku bursts into the living area announcing that someone had stolen her cane. "Someone stole your cane, Shinku?" Nori asked confused. Nori continued "I wonder why anyone would steal your cane?"

Just then they heard a giggle come from the corner of the living area.

"Aha! Now I have you!" Shinku yelled as she ran towards the corner of the room.

A terrified voice pleaded "Please don't hurt Hina!" Shinku heard as she approached the tiny space occupied by Hina. When Shinku arrived on the spot she wasn't really so surprised to see Hina crouched in the corner cradling her cane.

"I'm sorry, Shinku" Hina said in fear as she stretched out Shinku's cane with her tiny arm.

"You shouldn't be taking other people's belongings and without asking for permission at that" Shinku replied in relief that her cane was still in perfect condition.

"I won't do it again" Hina said crossing her fingers behind her back being the sneaky childish doll she is.

Just then, Jun had made his way into the dining area taking a seat at the table.

"You're running kind of late this morning, Jun" Nori pointed out the obvious. "But then again, I am too" she realized.

Shinku taking her seat at the table sarcastically remarked "That's nothing new". Jun didn't like the sarcastic remarks Shinku made anytime and especially not now.

"If you actually cared about anyone maybe they would bother explaining things to you!" Jun raged.

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" Shinku asked with a confused yet angry expression on her face.

Why don't you figure it out, you're so smart" Jun remarked as he got up and tossed his backpack over his shoulder.

Shinku jumped down from her chair replying very angrily "Jun, that's no way to speak to a lady!"

Just then they heard a meek voice coming from the kitchen "Guys cut it out, you've gotten along so well lately, there's no sense in arguing like that" Nori said as she was washing up the dishes from breakfast.

Jun completely ignoring Nori's advice, remarking "I wonder where that demonic little doll is. I haven't seen her this morning".

"Suiseiseki is still sleeping" Hina said as she was still sitting as the table but now had taken up drawing. She continued "I saw her when I was getting out of my case this morning. She looked really tired and was breathing funny too. But she told me to go away and not tell anybody...oops!" Just then Hina realized she had told everyone exactly what Suiseiseki told her not to.

"I wonder what's the matter with her" Nori spoke with concern.

Shinku was also concerned "It is not like her to sleep late like this. She usually does this when something does not go her way".

Jun seemed to have a slight bit of concern but then replying sarcastically with a snare "She always sulks when she doesn't get her way".

Nori then glancing at a clock in the kitchen "Jun, we need to get a move on, if we don't we'll be late for school today".

Jun glanced over at the clock as well "Oh damn it you're right. I'm on my way, see you guys later...and don't wreck the house".

Nori also scurrying to the door in a hurry "You guys be nice to each other and please check on Suiseiseki every once in a while okay".

Shinku assured Nori they would indeed make sure she is fine throughout the day. With that being said, Nori and Jun were off to school which only left Shinku, Hina, Suiseiseki, and of course Kanaria who was spying on the Sakurada residence through her binoculars in the midst of some bushes in the yard.

Shinku took it upon herself to have a seat on the couch and watch Detective Kun-Kun. Hina noticed Shinku sitting on the couch indulged in an episode of Detective Kun-Kun and knew the answer would most likely be no, but decided to try anyway sliding down from the chair and walking to the dining area and making it to the couch she said "Shinku, Shinku! Come and play with Hina!" but Shinku was too indulged in her television watching.

"I am busy. Go and find some toys to play with" Shinku calmly stated to Hina.

Hina had decided to join Shinku in watching television instead.

Suiseiseki had finally found the strength to creep out of her case and downstairs into the dining area to the table though still very fatigued. Shinku had noticed that Suiseiseki was sitting at the table and told her that Nori had left her a plate of breakfast in the microwave. Suiseiseki still in her very fatigued state slowly marched over, took her plate, sat back down and started on her breakfast. Shinku and Hina both could tell that something was very wrong.

"Aren't you going to heat your food up, Suiseiseki?" Hina asked.

As Suiseiseki picked up her silverware and hovered over her food for a minute, she finally mustered up the strength to answer her.

"No" Suiseiseki bluntly told Hina just as she took her first bite. Suiseiseki did in fact seem to be enjoying her late breakfast but the fatigued doll had a lot on her mind.

"I wonder where Souseiseki has been. She hasn't even bothered to check on poor ol' Suiseiseki in the past four days. How could she treat her own twin sister this way? Suiseiseki will just have to pay her a visit soon" Suiseiseki exclaimed as she slowly finished her breakfast.

"Yes you are quite right, Suiseiseki" Shinku agreed with her eyes still fixated on the show displayed on the television. "Usually Souseiseki pays you a visit almost every day. It is very odd that she has not been around lately. Perhaps someone has come down with an illness and she is just helping at home" Shinku continued.

"What!? An illness!?" Suiseiseki replied in a panic just as she had placed her dishes in the kitchen sink and started towards the living area to join the other two dolls.

"I'm quite sure this is not the case though, Suiseiseki. Do not worry, they are fine" Shinku reassured Suiseiseki as she set down next to Shinku and Hina on the couch.

"Oh, I so hope they are fine. I would so never forgive myself if something awful happened to Souseiseki and I wasn't there to protect her".

The three dolls had occupied the couch most of the afternoon. Shinku had thought about it and decided to ask Suiseiseki about what was going on.

"Suiseiseki, I've noticed you are not yourself lately and you have been very drained. What is going on?" Shinku asked.

Suiseiseki knew this was coming and had tried preparing herself for when the time came. She tried explaining the best she could to Shinku.

"I don't know, I've been having bad dreams and when I wake up, I'm really drained. I don't even feel like myself anymore and it's really hard to concentrate...I feel so distant" Suiseiseki explained.

Shinku then became very concerned asking "What are your dreams about, Suiseiseki?" she asked as she took a sip of tea from her small cup.

"They're really scary. There's a strange figure that I can't really make out but it looks like a girl and she's always whispering to me but I don't know what she's saying. She moves closer and closer and I feel like I can't move and then I feel really drained. By the end of the dream I feel very sick and exhausted. I can feel a strange presence from her, it's a really powerful energy. Oh Shinku, why is this happening to me!?"

Suiseiseki was in hysterics by the time she had finished explaining to Shinku what her recent dreams had been about. Shinku remained calm as Suiseiseki held her tight and cried in hysterics.

"I do not know what is happening but we will get to the bottom of this" Shinku now determined to put a stop to Suiseiseki's frightening dreams.

Finally dinner time had come and Nori was preparing everyone's favorite dish, flower topped hamburgers. Jun busy up in his room browsing the internet exploring photos of old antique cars, Shinku busy sitting on Jun's bed reading another book she had discovered in the room with the mirror, Hina busy drawing pictures at the dining room table, Kanaria camping outside on the lawn and Suiseiseki nestled safely and resting inside her case. After a peaceful evening and a very delicious meal everyone had become very tired and started getting ready for bed, completing their chores.

Shortly it was time to go to sleep, Jun sitting at his desk finishing up some extra homework he had forgotten about earlier in the day.

Nori gave a light peck at the door as she cracked it ever so gently "Jun-Kun, I'm going to bed, goodnight. Goodnight Shinku, goodnight Hina, goodnight Suiseiseki".

The three rozen maiden dolls simultaneously replying "Goodnight Nori".

"Goodnight sis" Jun bid Nori, continuing his math homework as she gently pulled the door shut.

Suiseiseki and Hina went to bed shortly after. Shinku had soon realized how late it was getting and decided to journey to bed as well. "Goodnight Jun" Shinku said lightly as to not wake everyone else. "Goodnight, Shinku" Jun replied still buried in a mountain of homework although shortly after he had given up on the math problems at hand and decided to hit the sack himself. As the unsuspecting Sakurada residence fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, one of them would surely discover that evil still lurks about. Even in time's of peace, one must always be prepared.

Unfortunately, on this night, Kanaria would have to face the evil force that had been attacking Suiseiseki. The family dog resting in his house began to sense something, jumping out and running behind his doghouse, he was clearly frightened. One of the panes of glass from the sliding glass doors began to glow sending out a strange and disturbing pulse of energy which instantly awoke Kanaria from her tranquil slumber. Upon her awakening she discovers the strange glow emanating from the from the pane of glass sending chills down her spine, she knew this wasn't good.

Kanaria, who was clearly very frightened now started to tremble "What is that!? It feels really creepy y'know!"

Just then she see's the shape of a figure from the emanating glow and then a hand slowly reach out from the other side indicating something or someone pushing through to that reality. She didn't know what it was but she knew she couldn't get away! She couldn't even move! This force had frozen her in her tracks! By now, Kanaria was petrified as she was witnessing this being's emergence from the portal that lay dead ahead in her sights.

It was early the next morning. Shinku and Hina had just gotten up and were getting ready to head downstairs.

"What about Suiseiseki?" Hina stopped and asked pointing back at Suiseiseki's case as they had just reached the bedroom door.

"We will let her rest for the time being, however right now, I must have a cup of tea, let's go, Hina-Ichigo" Shinku replying as she reached for the door handle with her cane hooking the handle and opening the door.

Just as the two dolls exited Jun's room, Jun sat up in his bed yawning as he pulled the cover from him throwing it to the side. "Suiseiseki, it's time to get up".

As Jun got up out of bed and was getting ready to head downstairs with the others he continued "Aren't you going to get up, Suiseiseki? That's all you do anymore is sleep. You have to get up sometime". By now, Jun was fed up as he approached the hallway letting a sigh in aggravation "Whatever, just sleep all day then, it's not like I really care".

Everyone except for Suiseiseki had gathered downstairs and had already had breakfast and of course Shinku and Hina were sitting on the couch watching Detective Kun-Kun. Shinku looked over and noticed Pizzicato floating vigorously at the sliding glass doors.

Shinku slid from the couch and walked to the glass doors followed by Hina. Shinku sliding over one of the glass doors asked Pizzicato "What is wrong Pizzicato? Where is Kanaria? I see..." Shinku paused looking down at the ground as her facial expression grew with very deep concern and confusion.

"What is it, Shinku?" Hina asked in confusion as well. She knew something bad had already happened when she saw Shinku's reaction and already started to get scared.

Nori and Jun had been watching from the kitchen and noticed that something wasn't right and headed over to the Shinku's and Hina's location. "What's the matter guys? What's going on here?" Jun asked as they arrived.

"This is not good" Shinku replied.


	2. Searching For Clues

_**This is my final version of chapter two. Clarified and specified a few things. Had to add on and now I have it where I want it. Currently working on chapter three, which will be coming soon. And once again thank you for the reviews, ideas and the respectable criticism.  
**_

* * *

Shinku started towards the hall very quickly "Everyone follow me quickly now, we have trouble" as she was was leading everyone to the room with the large mirror.

"Shinku, where are we going?" Hina asked as she nervously followed everyone down the hall.

Jun asked "Where are you taking us? Shinku, what's going on?"

Shinku demanded "Just hurry and follow me" as she arrived at the room.

"Shinku, wait. It might help everyone if we knew what was going on" Nori politely explained to Shinku.

Shinku turned and faced the rest of the group "It seems Kanaria has been kidnapped. She has been taken into the N-Field by an unknown entity".

Hina now very frightened and very worried for her fellow Rozen Maiden "Oh no! I hope nothing bad has happened to Kanaria!"

Everyone now understood that this was a rescue mission. "We'll go in, rescue her and be out in time for flower topped hamburgers!" Jun jokingly remarked.

Shinku was well beyond irritated seeing as she didn't even have time to finish her episode of Detective Ku-Kun. "Hopefully we'll be out well before dinner time, Jun. There is however another place that I would like to investigate before we go searching for Kanaria. I would like to head over to Souseiseki's house to see if anything has happened there as well.

"What makes you think something may have happened there?" Jun asked Shinku as he tried to wrap his mind around the situation.

Shinku explained to Hina, Nori and Jun "Suiseiseki had made a good point when she had remarked about Souseiseki not visiting in the past four days and now this has happened with Kanaria. Suiseiseki has already been in a very drained state for the past four days and if you will remember, Souseiseki had not been acting herself lately either. She also seemed to be less energetic during her previous four visits as well. Is it not strange that Suiseiseki took on the same exact symptoms the day after Souseiseki stopped visiting?"

Jun recalled that Souseiseki had not been acting like herself lately "Yeah, that's right. She actually fell asleep a couple of times and she's never done that before".

Hina recalled now too "Ooooh! y'know, Hina remembers now! Souseiseki didn't feel very well".

Nori knew exactly what they were talking about as she had noticed and observed Souseiseki at that time. "Yeah, that was so unlike her".

"That is why we must investigate at her residence as well and we must take this one step at a time" Shinku explained further "Something is terribly wrong here".

Jun had just realized they were about to leave Suiseiseki behind "Hey shouldn't we go and get Suiseiseki?" He asked.

Shinku knew without a doubt that Suiseiseki was in no condition for this adventure "No, Jun. This would be far too straineous on her right now. We will let her rest until we figure out what is going on. Now please, we have no time to waste, let us depart"

"Okay, if you think that's what's best. Let's do this" Jun replied in good faith.

They all departed for Souseiseki's home first. Shinku leaped in followed by Hina, Jun and Nori. Upon their emergence from the mirror in the upstairs bedroom, they immediately found it to be a total disaster and almost unrecognizable, it was wrecked with clothes strewn everywhere, furniture turned over and various items all throughout were broken.

Suddenly they all became very disoriented and almost fainting. They found it to be night-time now. In just the few seconds it should have taken to get there it actually took 12 hours. How did time travel so fast?

As soon as they all recovered from being so disorientated, Jun jumped over to the window "What the hell happened!? Why is it night out!? There's no way it took that long to get here!"

"How did this happen!?" Nori asked as she ran over and peaked out the window beside Jun.

"I do not know how this has happened. But this is not the N-Field. It seems time has traveled very fast...or we traveled very slowly. Look at the clock over on the wall there. It is exactly 12 hours later than when we left from the house" Shinku stated.

Wow it's night already?" Hina giggled as she looked over at the mirror seeing the moon's reflection. Then Hina quickly realized where they were growing very scared "Ah! Oh no! This is Souseiseki's home!"

"What happened here?" Jun thought aloud as he along with the others were stunned.

"I don't know but whatever it was it was really bad. It's a mess here" Nori pointed out the obvious as she picked up and studied a stuffed bear that had been ripped to shreds with one of its glass eyes missing and the other cracked and hanging to the side.

"No duh!" Jun replied in a sarcastic tone as he headed over to the doorway to check out the rest of the place.

"The whole place is like this!" Jun announced to everyone studying the mess beyond the doorway into the other rooms. He could see the entire place looked as though a tornado had busted through.

"We must check every room for clues" Shinku told the others as she walked over to the doorway, passing Jun and disappearing into the darkness of the room straight ahead. It was very dark there indeed, none of the lights seemed to work, so they would have to go on the combination of the street lights and what little moonlight shined though to the other rooms.

Jun quickly realized what needed to be done telling the others "Hey, spread out and if you guys find anything shout, okay. We'll meet up here when we're finished". Nori and Hina nodded their heads in agreement and so everyone took separate rooms, searching for any clues.

They discovered that the old couple and Souseiseki were missing. They searched and searched but ended up empty handed. All they had to go on was that the place was tore up and the fact they were missing. Where could they had gone? Something was terribly wrong! They all met up in the upstairs bedroom with the mirror to discuss what they had found.

"Did anyone find anything?" Shinku asked.

"No, Hina couldn't anything" Hina was the first one to reveal as her eyes teared up.

"It'll be ok, Hina" Nori trying her best to reassure her.

Shinku glared over in Jun's direction "And what about you, Jun?"

"There's nothing here, I don't get it, what the hell happened!?" Jun replied as he was growing angry by the minute. He didn't like to admit it aloud but when anything happened to any of the dolls he had grown so fond of, he would become very distraught, he was very protective of them. Jun cared more for the dolls than he would ever display in public.

"Same here, Shinku, I didn't find one single clue" Nori replied as she was kneeled down on one knee and holding a sniffling, teary eyed Hina on the other while cuddled in her arms.

"What about you, Shinku?" Jun asked.

"I was also unsuccessful" Shinku replied in a soft tone. The others could see that Shinku was growing upset. Jun seeing Shinku that way made him uneasy.

"We'll find them, you'll see, Shinku" Jun reassured Shinku.

"Perhaps you're right, Jun. Let's head to Enju's shop and see if there any clues there". The rest of the gang agreed following Shinku into the mirror as they ventured to Enju's shop to investigate.

Upon arrival at Enju's former shop they are almost immediately thrown into the past, being bombarded with memories of the Alice Game and Barasuishou. There was a slight chill in the air and the shop had no power running through it in its present condition. Everything had started to collect dust since no one had been there to run the equipment or keep up the place. The front door and all of the windows had been boarded up. All of Enju's dolls who were left behind still yet showcased in their original spots. With all of those dolls staring back, it gave off a creepy vibe.

Hina, Nori and Jun were all very creeped out by the transformation of the shop. Jun actually at one point cracked another joke calling it "the shop of horrors" but no one seemed to find it a bit funny considering the fact they were walking through what seemed like a very eerie cemetery, maybe even filled with ghosts...a cemetery for all of the dolls, Enju and Laplace had left behind to endure the loneliness and emptiness that filled this once vibrant shop.

They combed over Enju's shop thoroughly making sure they didn't miss anything but they were still unsuccessful in finding any clues as to what was going on. They met up at the front desk to discuss any findings. Once the discussion was over they headed back to Jun's house for a recess to try and figure out where to find Kanaria, Souseiseki and the old couple and why Suiseiseki had taken on similar symptoms that Souseiseki had before her disappearance, but no one had found any clues and so no one had any leads.

But then Jun thought of something "Wait a minute! Wasn't Pizzicato there when Kanaria was kidnapped?"

"Yes she was. She was the one who told me, remember, Jun" Shinku answered.

"Well okay then, why don't you ask her where she was taken!? Ask her what she saw!" Jun excitedly replied.

Shinku knew just then that Jun was onto something "Yes you are right. We could gather more information from her than what she provided earlier. She had only told me that Kanaria had been taken and that she was frightened and missed her already. Now why didn't I think of that?" Shinku jokingly threw to Jun.

Pizzicato was very near. She didn't know what to do without Kanaria. In fact Pizzicato had been hovering on the couch the whole time. The television was on, so she didn't mind. Shinku and the others had gotten refreshments and were sitting at the table discussing all that had happened and trying to figure out how to go about the whole matter. Shinku hopped down from her chair and walked over to Pizzicato.

"Pizzicato, can you provide more information to us than you did earlier?" Shinku asked very politely. "Yes, I see...so that's it...thank you very much Pizzicato, we will get her back, I promise" Shinku replied as Pizzicato vigorously floated about in the palm of her little hand.

Just as Shinku was about to share the information she had just gained with the others, they heard a very loud thump come from the room with the mirror.

"What the hell was that!?" Jun shouted in irritation as he jumped out of his seat. They all jumped to attention, taking off towards the room at full speed.

Upon arrival they discovered a doll case laying in the center of the room. On the center of the lid there was a symbol of some sort. Shinku moved closer to see what the symbol was. When she caught first sight of the symbol she almost collapsed. It was the same rose symbol father had put on all of the Rozen Maiden's doll's cases. What did this mean?

"This cannot be!" Shinku gasped as she glared at the rose symbol on the case. It was indeed very strange and mysterious. How did it get there? Who could have put it there?

"What did you see!?" Hina asked in fear as she took one step closer to see if she could get a look.

"On this case is the same exact rose symbol father uses. What is going on here!? Is this some sort of joke!? Could this really be...it cannot...be..." Shinku was outraged at the possibility that another doll could yet result in restarting the Alice game all over again. After everything they have been through, another doll has made it"s appearance.

As Shinku took another step closer, the seal broke revealing a brilliant glowing light. What could this be emerging from the case? "Could this in fact be the real seventh doll!? That's the only possible explanation...she was the only one left..." Shinku gasped as she along with the others held her arm over her eyes shielding the brilliant blinding light.

The case flung open and out came the figure of a doll. The light was too blinding to see who it was at first. She hovered over the case for a few seconds gazing at Shinku and the others. She started to move closer to them. As the light died down she hovered to the doorway, forcing the others to move out into the hall. They could see once again but what they saw when they focused their sights on the doll had left them in total astonishment.


End file.
